


Mama or Papa?

by Calsier



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calsier/pseuds/Calsier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nana jokingly ask Tsuna whom did he perfer out of her or his father. The joke was on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mama or Papa?

In the rare quiet moments in the Sawada residents, Nana Sawada and Tsunayoshi Sawada sat in the kitchen eating snacks together making idle chitchat something that the two never really done before. Nana was always cleaning, cooking, and doing other things and mostly ignoring (being oblivious) Tsuna's well-being. Tsuna could never count on her for anything. It was even worst for his father since he can't really say that he ever actually seen his father before or remember any of the visits he made. The man never made any lasting impression on him. 

Now Reborn, Reborn was somebody he feared and respect on a lot of different levels. Reborn came into his home beaten the living daylight out of him for being so useless, then he strip him down of whatever pride he had left, he completely humiliated him, then he made him do things that he wouldn't have even dreamed of doing because he was just Dame-Tsuna, the loser of the whole school. He forced him to study at gun point, he forced him to interact with people at gun point, and then he forced Tsuna to speak him mind while beating him down for it. He manipulate him into meeting people that he hold dear to him whether saving them from making the biggest mistake of their life, or just saving them from their stupidity, or just taking them in because they had nowhere to go, or simply running into somebody and getting dragged into some ridiculous club, or stepping into the wrong room or meeting some insane person, or just giving his lunch to somebody cause they needed it more than he did. Tsuna made some wonderful friends. Sure things didn't go the way he wanted it to go. He got into his fair share of fights. He and his friends almost died because of him. And he wanted to run and hide like he always did, but no matter what wall he tried to hide behind, there was Reborn kicking him in the head for being stupid.

All and all Reborn been his backbone, his strength, his father figure although Tsuna would never say something so mushy in fear of having his head smashed into oblivion. However, just when Tsuna was coming into that revelation Nana hit him with a strange question.

"Neh, neh, Tsu-kun," Tsuna hated that nickname, but looked at his flawed mother to show that he was listening. "Who do you prefer? Mama or Papa?" Tsuna was a little stun at the question, but then he began to wonder just how deep his mother stupidity ran as he thought about Reborn some more. He didn't really need to think about, but if his mom wanted to play that game, then he too can play it as well.

"Hm," Tsuna put a finger on his chin and "thought" about. "I prefer, Reborn." The look on Nana's face was priceless to him.

…


End file.
